Everybody's going to war
by CraZyPshyChoLadY
Summary: Eagle/Wolf friendship-centric song fic. Song: Everybody's gone to war by Nerina Pallot. Eagle's P.O.V. about how his friendship with Wolf both as a soldier and before.


Everybody's going to war – An Alex Rider fanfiction

Song: Everybody's gone to war

Artist: Nerina Pallot

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Nerina Pallot, Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz, the fact that Wolf is called James can, I believe, be accredited to Amitai, and if I've accidentally included part of fanfiction which you recognise as yours please tell me and I'll either accredit you or edit the story based on your wishes

Summary: Eagle thinks about his friendshipwith Wolf, both as a soldier and before.

**A.N.**: Ok I'm knackered after writing the disclaimer; this does not bode well for me getting this finished today. Anyway on with the show. The italicised parts are the actual lyrics.

* * *

Eagle's P.O.V.

_I've got a friend, he's a pure bred killing machine,_

_He says he's waited his whole damn life for this,_

_I knew him when he well when he was seventeen,_

_Now he's a man he'll be dead by Christmas._

I met James when we were sixteen.

We joined the army cadets together and have been friends ever since.

S.A.S. training strengthened our friendship

And we welcomed Fox and Snake as kindred spirits.

James became leader of our unit and with that came the risk taking.

_And so everybody's going to war_

_But we don't know what we're fighting for_

_Don't tell me it's a worthy cause_

_No cause could be so worthy_

He marched us into battle zones and dragged us out of them.

He was proud of us and, to a lesser degree, himself for achieving so much.

When it came to our lives he was a brilliant strategist;

However he was less wary when it came to his own health and safety.

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober_

_If hope is a song, I guess it's all over_

_How to have faith, when faith is a crime?_

_I don't want to die_

_If God's on our side, then God is a joker_

_Asleep on the job, his children fall over_

_Running out the door and straight to the sky_

_I don't want to die_

James, as he puts it, ''ran out of family'' when he was seventeen, so there was no one to stop him joining the army.

I joined at the same time, despite my family's rather vocal protests.

I did it out of a sense of obligation to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Doing pretty good so far.

_For every man who wants to rule the world,_

_They'll be a man who just wants to be free,_

_What do we learn, but what should not be learned?_

_Too late to find a cure for this disease._

When we get leave, we don't spend much time together.

We go for the odd drink or two but by that point we're usually sick of the sight of each other.

We talk everyday though.

If we are on duty then we talk a lot and it feels like we're trying to get away from the fighting by being teenagers again.

_And so everybody's going to war,_

_But we don't know what we're fighting for,_

_Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,_

_No cause could be so worthy._

Fox and Snake say it's a good thing we were put in the same unit, because we would drive anyone else up the wall.

Well Fox says that; Snake just sort of looks down and grins.

At which point we hit them.

But they know we understand what they mean.

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,_

_If hope is a song, I guess it's all over,_

_How to have faith, when faith is a crime?_

_I don't want to die!_

_If God's on our side, then God is a joker,_

_Asleep on the job, his children fall over,_

_Running out through the door and straight to the sky,_

_I don't want to die!_

_I-I-I-I....._

_I-I-I-I don't want to die,_

_I-I don't want to die!_

Wolf is a good name for him.

He stalks the prey with cunning and stealth, while I circle above;

Watching for the signal saying my assistance is needed,

Or that the prey has been dealt with.

_And so everybody's going to war,_

_But we don't know what we're fighting for,_

_Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,_

_No cause could be so worthy!_

Nothing is worth losing my best friend.

We were brought together by sadistic drill sargents (ex- or otherwise)

And it's gonna take a nuclear bomb to separate us.

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,_

_If hope is a song, I guess it's all over,_

_How to have faith, if faith is a crime?_

_I don't want to die!_

_If God's on our side, then God is a joker,_

_Asleep on the job, his children fall over,_

_Running out through the door and straight to the sky,_

_I don't want to die!_

_I-I-I-I....._

_I-I-I-I....._

_I-I-I-I don't want to die!_

_I-I don't want to die!_

We are brothers in arms and comrades of the fight.

Nothing can distract us from our goals

_I've got a friend, he's a pure bred killing machine,_

_I think he might be dead by Christmas._

Not even death.

A.N. Ah ha! Morbid and creepy Gwin is back! Did you miss me? No don't run away! Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed it. I just felt that there aren't enough K-Unit friendship fics out there.


End file.
